Soul Balance
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When word comes from the royal realm that the soul king has died and the king's prism has chosen Aizen Sousuke to succeed him, Central 46 is thrown into chaos. As violence erupts, Kuchiki Tetsuya is forced to protect the most wicked shinigami the Seireitei has ever known...Aizen x Tetsuya, mpreg
1. Resonance

**Soul Balance**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(By request for Sariniste, wicked Aizen meets lovely, innocent Tetsuya and the sparks fly...)**

**Chapter 1: Resonance**

Arashi stretched out his long, sleek, black neck and nibbled absently at the sweet blades of new grass, one eye trained always on his shinigami master. As the tall Arabian stallion watched, Kuchiki Tetsuya laid, naked and stretched out in the soft grasses beneath a large oak tree, alongside a glassy blue lake, his body drying from a recent plunge into the cool water and his sapphire eyes scanning the pages of a book borrowed out of the Kuchiki archive.

_The first of the order of the King's Norite was the King's Consort, Kuchiki Hajime, from which also was born the future kings and the noble house Kuchiki. After the king made his lover, Hajime's body from the limbs of an ancient sakura, he breathed life into his first creation, and Hajime knelt at his feet and recognized the king as his master._

_The king was so honored at the lovely man's purity and obedience, even as he made others from the things in his gardens, he watched as Hajime explored his new world and happily learned of all of the king's most precious creations._

_Hajime felt the affectionate eyes of the king watching him, but dared not look back into them. Still, he loved how it felt to have the king look on him so, and craved the king's touches, whenever they should be close to each other. He wondered at the sensation it gave him, in his heart and in his belly...tickles of happiness and something that felt like fear._

_The king recognized that they were falling in love, and he explained this to Hajime as the two watched the first sunset over the newly made worlds._

_"My Hajime, I must confess to you..."_

Tetsuya paused and looked up as Arashi's wispy, equine voice spoke into his mind.

_Master, Byakuya-sama approaches._

_Is he alone? _Tetsuya queried.

_Yes._

Tetsuya relaxed and continued to read to himself as Byakuya crossed the meadow and slowed in front of him, his usually frowning lips almost smiling.

"I see that being freed of responsibilities for a time has caused you to revert to your more _natural state_, watashi no itoko," he commented.

Tetsuya smiled up at him.

"I must admit, it is good, now and again, to let down and just appreciate the simpler things."

He sat up and stretched, then closed the book he had been reading and reached for his yukata.

"Ah," Byakuya mused, noting the book's title, "It seems that our king's Hajime was another who appreciated the simple things. And he would have been as content as you to walk naked in the gardens alongside the king, enjoying the many beauties there."

Tetsuya sighed softly.

"It is thrilling to know that one day I will walk in those same gardens where he did... that I will be in that same place. Byakuya-sama, I will be broken-hearted to leave this place, but to know that Arashi and I will someday fly with the Norite Uzingusu that Hajime, himself, created!"

"It is a great honor," Byakuya agreed, "And that day will come. But...we must contend with matters here, for now."

Tetsuya's comely face took on a more serious look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "Has something happened?"

"Not anything specific, no," Byakuya answered, gazing out across the serene lake, "but you and I have been summoned to the Central 46 chambers for a special council."

"Erm...did you say _we_ were summoned?" Tetsuya asked, frowning, "While I understand you being summoned, why would they specifically request that I attend? Is there going to be trouble?"

"I am not sure," Byakuya admitted, looking back at his cousin, "It may be that extra security is warranted, or there may be some other reason. But, not to worry. I am sure everything will be fine. Come, let us return to the manor."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," the younger man said, rising and quickly gathering his things.

The two mounted Arashi and rode back through the meadow, listening to the calm swish of the long grass against the stallion's long legs. And despite his concerns about the summons, Tetsuya couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of Byakuya's arms where they wrapped lightly around his waist. It was a brotherly closeness the two had enjoyed since they were teens.

_And if not for my dear Naoki, protecting me until I was grown, then Byakuya-sama rescuing me from the noble's prison, I would never have enjoyed either freedom or this closeness to anyone again._

_I only hope that Byakuya-sama is also someday called to dwell in the royal realm. A number of our strongest leaders have been, but..._

_Ah, that is a worry that should be a long way off. We have more immediate matters to concern ourselves with right now._

He emerged from his thoughts as Arashi reached the main building and came to a stop. Tetsuya slid down off his back and turned back to offer his elder cousin a hand as Byakuya dismounted. The two made their way down the wooden walkway to the large bathing chamber, where their attendants quickly bathed them, then dressed them in formal uniforms...Byakuya's, the black shihakushou and white haori of the Gotei 13 and Tetsuya, the navy and black uniform of the Kuchiki house guards. They returned to the gardens and mounted Arashi, taking the path that led out the manor's front gates and proceeding along the streets of the Seireitei to the Central 46 compound. Arashi came to a stop just short of the compound's gates and the two shinigamis dismounted and headed to the checkpoint.

"Kuchiki taichou, Kuchiki Tetsuya," said the guard, verifying their identities, "You may enter."

They passed through the doors and moved to the checkpoint just outside the Central 46 meeting chamber.

"Kuchiki taichou and Kuchiki Tetsuya, reporting for special council as per Grand councilor Kuchiki Nori's instruction," Byakuya said solemnly.

The guard checked his records and waved them on.

"Welcome, sirs. You may enter the chamber."

Tetsuya remained at his cousin's side as they walked into the meeting room and were met by their elder.

"Nori," Byakuya greeted him.

"Ah, Byakuya, I am glad that the two of you are here. We are nearly ready to begin. The council is in quite the uproar."

"So it seems," Byakuya said, looking around the room, "We were curious as to why you requested Tetsuya by name as well. So, whatever this is may require added security."

"Yes, definitely, yes," Nori confirmed, "It is quite a profound development, and I was sure that you would want to be present. You see, there has been a rather significant scientific breakthrough that is going to..."

He paused as the lights in the room flickered in warning and a dulcet voice seeped into the meeting room, informing those within that the time for the meeting had arrived.

"Ah, well, you shall see then," Nori said, taking his leave of them and heading for his place at the head of the room.

"I wonder what's going on," Tetsuya mused, "What could have been developed that could have everyone so much on edge?"

"We shall know soon enough," Byakuya said, leading his cousin into the gallery seats, "Just be on your guard. Be prepared for anything, Tetsuya."

"I will."

"If they requested extra security, then this is something with the potential to be dangerous."

"I understand."

The two went silent as the meeting bell sounded and Nori called the meeting to order.

"The Central 46 council is now in session," said Nori, "Nobu, will you please read the agenda?"

"Hai, Nori-sama," said the council, "Special Council number 5SI-371, meeting to discuss and test the method presented by Urahara Kisuke for extraction and destruction of the hougyoku from Aizen Sousuke's body!"

"What?" Tetsuya breathed, his eyes widening as the chamber door was thrown back and Aizen's heavily bound form was wheeled into the room.

"I knew that Urahara was working on this," Byakuya said softly, "but I was not aware he had completed a method. Fascinating..."

_Terrifying would be a better word, _Tetsuya thought, his eyes riveted on the former taichou of the fifth division, _I cannot believe I'm in the same room as..._

Tetsuya felt an odd, electric jolt pass through him as the prisoner's one uncovered eye swept around the room and paused to fix more closely on him.

_What? Why is he looking at me like that? And what is this feeling like something wraps around my heart and begins to squeeze?_

"I imagine we know now why we were told to bring additional security officers," the clan leader concluded.

"Aizen Sousuke," Nori said solemnly.

"Ah," said Aizen, smirking, "To what do I owe the pleasure of the council's company? You have reconsidered the foolishness of holding me here and have decided to commute my sentence?"

"Silence!" Nori said sternly, "You will not speak to the council unless ordered to do so. Aizen Sousuke, you have been brought before us for testing of Urahara Kisuke's device for extracting the hougyoku."

"Preposterous," the prisoner said belligerently, "The hougyoku is fused with my soul. To attempt to tear it away constitutes cruelty that even this travesty of justice should not allow."

"To the contrary," Urahara Kisuke said, stepping out of the gallery and to where Aizen waited in the center of the chamber, "You shouldn't feel anything bad at all. So, as much as all of us pretty much want to hurt you, we won't. Just hold still, okay?"

Aizen glared furiously as the former taichou produced a small machine that he set on a low table in front of Aizen's bound form. He adjusted several settings, then slowly uncovered the hougyoku.

"It isn't going to work," Aizen said in a low, malevolent voice, "The fusion between us is complete. There is no way that you can safely separate us!"

"You just sit there and let me worry about that," Kisuke chuckled, fixing the last of the electrodes in place, then returning to the machine."

He looked up at the waiting councilors.

"When I start the machine, it will begin the process of identifying and isolating the hougyoku's reiatsu. Once it has the reiatsu signal isolated, it will begin the extraction. Full extraction will require about thirty minutes a day for three days."

"And then you have a way to destroy the orb?" asked a female councilor, "I, for one, would like some assurance that no one will ever use that thing as this man did!"

Sounds of assent filled the room.

"Not to worry," Kisuke said amiably, "As the orb is separated from Aizen's body, the machine you see here will destabilize the reiatsu it draws out, and it will dissipate. You will see it all in the demonstration...with council's permission?"

"Are there any more questions regarding the procedure?" asked Nori.

"I have a question," said an elderly male councilor, "If this works, will we be revisiting Aizen's sentence to reconsider execution? As things were, the only reason he wasn't executed was that he was, at the time, immortal. Now that he won't be..."

"The council already tried and sentenced Aizen Sousuke," Nori said, shaking his head, "and besides, with the sentence he was given and the orb removed, he will eventually die in prison anyway. No, council does not need to revisit Aizen Sousuke's trial or sentence."

"Has this procedure been properly tested to ensure that the destabilized reiatsu will not be a problem?"

"I ran several thousand computer simulations," Kisuke explained, "and I made some alterations, but yes, everything has been carefully tested to assure the safety of everyone involved. So...shall I show it to you?"

"Go ahead with your demonstration," Nori invited him.

The councilors watched in silence as Kisuke checked the leads on all of the electrodes, then ran a few initial tests before pausing and looking up at the councilors. As the grand councilor nodded and Kisuke turned back and leaned over the machine to begin the extraction, Tetsuya felt Aizen's eye touch him again and felt a warning shiver go through his slender body. He loosed a soft sound of discomfort and felt a blush on his cheeks as Byakuya glanced at him.

"Are you feeling all right, Tetsuya?" the clan leader asked, "You look pale."

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, looking away from where Aizen's eye still watched him closely.

In front of them, Kisuke worked at the machine, then gave a final nod and touched several buttons, starting the extraction.

Aizen's body stiffened beneath his bonds as red light began to glow around him and then pulsated softly. Across the room, the red light seemed to crawl down into Tetsuya's slim body, invading and circling, burning uncomfortably. He began to tremble softly, but turned away and watching Aizen, Byakuya failed to notice.

Tetsuya breathed more shakily, quivering noticeably as Aizen's eye fixed on him and widened with curiosity. The young man felt the increase of pressure as the extraction began in earnest, and found that it escalated very swiftly into intense pain.

_What is this? _

_What is happening to me?_

He made a more pronounced sound of pain and clenched at his chest, drawing Byakuya's attention and making the clan leader forget about what was happening in the room.

"Tetsuya!" he cried, reaching out and capturing his cousin in his arms as Tetsuya gave a hard, pained gasp and started to collapse.

"Stop the test!" Nori exclaimed, rising out of his seat and staring as Byakuya lowered Tetsuya onto the gallery floor and the younger noble continued to writhe for several moments, then fell still, panting harshly and struggling for breath as the extraction was ceased.

"Tetsuya are you all right?" Byakuya asked urgently, holding Tetsuya's trembling hand, "Cousin!"

"I...I think so," Tetsuya answered dizzily, "I d-don't know what happened! I was fine before. Just...when he started that thing..."

He was all too aware that Aizen was watching him very closely now.

"It seems like it could be an empathic response," suggested Kisuke, "I think Tetsuya-san should be removed to the fourth division. I don't think he was hurt, but it probably won't be feasible for him to remain here while we continue."

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" asked one of the councilors, "Perhaps not enough testing was done."

"Now, now, don't get all worried," Kisuke assured him, "This seems specific to Tetsuya-san. All we need to do is to..."

"I think that you might want to test our soul resonance level," Aizen said suddenly, making the huge chamber go suddenly silent.

Kisuke's eyes rounded for a moment, then registered comprehension.

"Because," the prisoner went on, "if that young man's reiatsu is resonating strongly with mine, then it will not matter what distance is put between us. What you do to me will affect him."

"He...does have a point," Nori said, frowning, "Urahara Kisuke, will you please assess Kuchiki Tetsuya's soul resonance level with Aizen Sousuke's?"

"Y-yeah, sure," the shopkeeper said, shaking his head and leaning over Tetsuya for a moment.

He examined Tetsuya briefly and extracted a small amount of reiatsu, then moved on to Aizen and did the same. He entered the information into his computer and waited briefly, before making a slightly choked sound and looking up at the council members with a stunned expression.

"What is it?" asked Nori, "What did you find?"

"What I found," Kisuke said, looking apologetically into Tetsuya's frightened blue eyes, "is that these two men are _true resonants_!"


	2. Cracking

**Chapter 2: Cracking**

**(Thanks so very much to Kyuumihaira (So glad you're reading along!), TehWonderer (That's our Tetsuya, cute and trouble!), Picklez80 (We are so mean to enjoy his troubles so much!), Kittykins (Love you too!), Winterheart2000 (Yay! And here you go!),Aizenfan6969 (Yup! More Tetsuya/Aizen is on the way!), Anon (This a fast enough update?) and Sariniste (Here's that update. Tis one's gaining momentum fast.) Enjoy the chapter everyone! Spunky's going back to sleep!)**

"Try to relax, Tetsuya-san," Kisuke said bracingly as he wheeled the infirmary bed the noble laid on down a long hallway and onto a waiting elevator, "These tests won't be painful, nor will they take very long."

"But, I heard you tell the grand councilor _that man_ is going to have to be there as well," Tetsuya said anxiously, quivering as Kisuke set him gently in soft restraints.

"Are those really necessary?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "My cousin has done nothing wrong and presents no danger. Why are you restraining him?"

"It's necessary for the testing that he hold very still. Also, he may be made unconscious for part of the procedure and we don't want there to be any chance he will injure himself upon waking. I am sorry, but the restraints are necessary."

"You will remove them immediately, as soon as the tests are completed," the Kuchiki clan leader said firmly, "You know Tetsuya's history and why bonds like this are so distressing for him."

"Yeah, his heartbeat's going like crazy," Kisuke observed, "I'd remove the bindings, but they have to be on while we conduct these procedures."

He studied the unsettled, feral glint that had come into the younger Kuchiki's blue eyes.

"Well," he said, reconsidering, "I guess we could wait until we are in the room and just put them on then. Or...if you prefer, Tetsuya-san, we could knock you out. That might be more comfortable for you. You want me to sedate you?"

"Perhaps it would be best, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said, squeezing his hand, "And that way, you would not have to be aware of your closeness to Aizen."

"I appreciate your concern," Tetsuya said, forcing his body into some semblance of relaxation, "but if I am going to be in close quarters with him, I want to have my wits about me in case there is trouble."

"You don't have to worry about him causing trouble," Kisuke said reassuringly, "He's going to still be tied to that chair. They will only unbind the area around the hougyoku. There are heavy seals on his power and on the hougyoku as well. They won't be a threat to you."

"But what about the resonance?" Tetsuya queried, "If one does exist between us and it is a true resonance, then won't he be able to invade my mind? Will be appear in my inner world?"

"What? You been reading up on this stuff, Tetsuya-san? You know quite a bit," Kisuke mused.

"He's read nearly every book in the Kuchiki archive," Byakuya explained, "We both have. We know very well what a serious position he is in."

"Yeah?" Kisuke said, looking over his shoulder as they wheeled Tetsuya's bed out of the elevator and down the hall, "Well, just try to keep the more sensitive details to yourself. There's a reason that stuff is stored in your archive and not in the general libraries and files. That shit's scary and, in case you two haven't noticed, there's a lot of tension on that council. They find out exactly what that resonance means and you won't only have to be afraid of our pal Aizen. There'll be some of those damned councilors wanting to do some nasty things to you too!"

Tetsuya and Byakuya exchanged uneasy glances.

"We will keep quiet about what we know," Byakuya promised, "You just make sure that Tetsuya is not exposed to any real danger in this battery of tests."

"We're just going to confirm the resonance officially," Kisuke agreed, "Nothing that I'm doing is going to put Tetsuya-san in danger. I'm not saying that it's not going to get a little uncomfortable, what with being in there with Aizen and having to be in restraints, but we'll get through this, okay?"

"Okay," Tetsuya said, biting nervously at his lip as they reached the door to the procedures lab.

"Hey, just be glad that I talked'em out of letting that bastard, Kurotsuchi be involved in this stuff. You think resonance with Aizen's scary, that guy being in charge of this would give me the willies, and I'm not the one having it done!"

"I think we are all grateful for that man _not_ being included in the tests," Byakuya agreed.

"Having your head elder on the Central 46 council, and him being grand councilor has its perks, ne?" chuckled Kisuke, brightening slightly.

"Yes, well, even so, I will not have my mind put at ease until this is done and Aizen is back in Muken where he belongs!" the clan leader said stiffly.

He stopped at the doorway to the lab and squeezed his cousin's hand in farewell.

"I will be waiting for you when you are finished here," he said quietly, "It will be all right, Tetsuya."

"I know," Tetsuya said, drawing a measure of strength from his cousin's dark eyes, "I will see you after."

He caught himself holding his breath as he was wheeled into the laboratory, where several assistants waited.

"Tetsuya, this is Akon," Kisuke said, indicating a serious looking man with dark hair and several odd protrusions on his forehead, "That's Rin. Over there is Tessai, and the healer is Hanatarou."

"I remember Kuchiki-san," Hanatarou said, bowing briefly, "I healed him after the last battle with the quincies."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, smiling at the youth, "I don't think that I had the chance to thank you properly."

"A lot was happening," Hanatarou remembered, "There were many who were seriously injured."

"I am grateful for your assistance," Tetsuya said, nodding.

"Oh, it was nothing, Kuchiki-san. I am not much use for anything else, so healing is the way I make a difference."

"Well," Tetsuya said, kindly, "You made a lot of difference to me that day. I might have lost my sword arm and Arashi if you hadn't found us. And please, call me Tetsuya."

"Very well, Tetsuya-san," Hanatarou answered, some of the nervousness going out of his eyes, "I am glad that I could assist you. And don't worry about the tests. I will monitor your vital signs and keep your reiatsu in balance the whole time."

"That is a comfort," Tetsuya said, closing his eyes for a moment to steady himself, "Arigatou."

"Okay," said Kisuke, "The four of us are going to leave in a minute for decontamination, then Hanatarou and I will be in here with you and Aizen, and Akon, Rin and Tessai will man the computers and monitors."

The shopkeeper paused as Aizen's chair was wheeled into the room and left a short distance from where Tetsuya laid. The two guards that attended him carefully checked his restraints, then exited with the research team.

Tetsuya was grateful for the fact that the prisoner was turned partway away from him, and he found the almost instant arrival of Tessai, Rin and Akon in the windowed room next to his, reassuring. But just as he began to relax and wonder if Aizen might be sedated, the man's voice sounded, sending a hard chill down the restrained noble's spine.

"So, we meet in person now, Kuchiki Tetsuya. Well, in a manner of speaking. I can't see your face right now, but you looked pale when I arrived. Don't worry. You are quite safe from me."

"Am I?" Tetsuya asked softly, swallowing hard as sweat broke out on his forehead and he could feel his limbs shaking softly.

_I am alone in this room with the most wicked shinigami in our history. He is mere steps away...this man who betrayed us and murdered the former councilors!_

"I would question that anyone would be safe this close to you."

Aizen's soft laugh made his heart quicken.

"You are wise, for one so young. And that means that you probably understand that if we are true resonants, all measures of safety will be useless to you."

"Are you trying to frighten me?" Tetsuya asked sharply.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"Ah, so you are even wiser than I thought. And honest as well. Those are good qualities in a partner, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya asked, frowning, "We are not..."

"Oh, not yet. But should we be confirmed soul resonants, then we will, of course, become inseparable."

"How do you mean? You live in the prison and I..."

"I live in the prison, yes," Aizen agreed, "But...what do you think will happen as word goes around that you are my soul resonant, Tetsuya? What will people think? I mean...you are already somewhat on the outside, being a half-blood, ne?"

Tetsuya's heart skipped painfully.

"How did you know I am a half-blood? How do you know anything about me?"

He could feel that Aizen was wearing a chilling smile.

"I know about everyone of consequence, Tetsuya. I made it my business to know of anyone who could be a threat...or an ally. I obtained information on you when I was yet a taichou. I felt it was important to be aware of Kuchiki Byakuya's bodyguard. I was impressed with your abilities. But I had no idea we would meet again like this."

"Yes," Kisuke interrupted from the doorway, "well, we're going to keep this meeting mercifully short."

"Urahara Kisuke, I believe I should be thanking you," Aizen said sedately, "After all, if you hadn't made that attempt to remove the hougyoku in front of the entire council, requiring all kinds of extra security, such as our friend, Tetsuya, I might never have known we shared a true resonance."

"That's a lie, and I think you know it," Tetsuya interjected, making Kisuke glance at him in surprise.

Tetsuya gathered himself for a moment, then continued.

"A true resonance is not something that just happens," the noble went on, making Aizen's smile widen with his words, "Souls that have such resonance are in a delicate balance with each other, and it is said that this balance was created by the soul king, himself...to somehow effect something of extreme importance. Had we not met this way, the resonance still would have revealed itself eventually. But...you knew that, didn't you? You were only taking a stab at him."

"Very astute, my young counterpart," Aizen complimented him, "But I do have a question for you."

"Questions can wait until later," Kisuke said abruptly.

"I only meant to ask Tetsuya how a bodyguard becomes important enough to effect change upon our worlds. Who are you, Tetsuya, that you are chosen to balance me, of all people?"

"I am no one," Tetsuya said stiffly, "I am just the half-blood cousin of the Kuchiki clan leader...a bodyguard...no more."

"Now who is lying?" Aizen hissed softly, "If you are _my_ resonant, then you are much more than that!"

"Yeah, well, we don't have time for lengthy introductions, so be quiet and don't annoy Tetsuya-san," Kisuke said tersely.

"Oh, so the _jailer _comes out," Aizen commented, "And what, pray tell, will you do if I don't obey you? Have them withhold my dessert? Take away my favorite toy?"

Kisuke gave him an evil smirk.

"I'm already doing that, just as soon as Tetsuya-san's protected from the effects."

"Are you sure you can protect him?" Aizen asked in a teasing tone, "You didn't do as well protecting the hougyoku you made, and Kuchiki Rukia from me."

"Well, I've gotten a little better since then," Kisuke answered shortly, "Now, be quiet before I have to gag you. Don't tempt me. I want to do it."

"You see, Tetsuya," Aizen said meaningfully, "I bring out the more wicked side of him. I do that to people. I can do that to you. You have a wicked side, don't you? Everyone does."

"I told you to stop!" Kisuke said, bringing a hand down on Aizen's bound arm and glaring into his eyes, "Another word out of you and I _will _gag you. And I'll enjoy doing that too."

Aizen's uncovered eye looked back into Kisuke's defiantly, but he sighed in resignation and went quiet. The shopkeeper carefully checked Aizen's bonds and the monitors and protections around him, then moved to Tetsuya's side and repeated the procedure. He smiled kindly down at the anxious young noble as he worked.

"It's going to be okay," he said very softly, so that Aizen couldn't overhear, "Just close your eyes and think about something pleasant. Just pretend you're in the Kuchiki archive reading books, or out lying under your favorite tree, watching the clouds float by. Now, you may lose consciousness for a brief time and you may hallucinate a little. Just remember that what you experience will not be real. This will be over real soon and you'll be on your way home. I promise. Okay?"

"Yes, arigatou," Tetsuya said, grateful for the calming words.

He quieted then, watching out of the corner of one blue eye as Kisuke finished the final checks and stepped across the room to watch as the testing commenced.

"We're ready," he breathed into the intercom, "Go ahead with it."

In the next room, Akon and Tessai lowered their heads and began to press an array of buttons, watching the resulting information as it was generated and reporting back to Kisuke.

"Aizen's vital signs and reiatsu are within expected levels. No issues," said Akon.

"Kuchiki-san's vital signs and reiatsu are also normal. No issues," added Tessai.

"Begin," said Kisuke, stepping closer to the two.

Tetsuya breathed slowly, trying to imagine he was back at Kuchiki Manor, naked and lying under the tree, his body still drying from a recent swim and his blue eyes focused on the book he had been reading. He still registered Aizen's heavy presence near him, but was able to relax, feeling safe enough with Urahara Kisuke only steps away and other powerful shinigamis in the next room to let his guard down slightly.

The machines in the room emitted a soft humming sound that lulled him further. And moments later, the buzzing became more sensation than sound. It seeped into his body, carrying him out of his body and sending him floating up, high over the Seireitei, into the royal realm, to set down in the gardens he had long dreamed of seeing.

And as he had imagined while reading the histories and myths, the gardens were alive with more flowers than he had ever seen in one place. The air was fresh with the scents of the flowers, fresh water and sun-warmed grass. The hum of bees overcame the buzz of machines and Tetsuya felt his bare feet treading on cool grass. A gentle breeze touched his bare body and he felt as he thought Kuchiki Hajime must have, traversing those same gardens thousands of years before him. He sighed happily, leaning forward to take in the scent of a dark, red rose. Aizen's darker presence approached him again, and he turned his head slightly, then gasped in dismay as the traitor's arm wrapped around him, drawing him in, and one hand captured his face, turning it towards Aizen. Tetsuya could have screamed at the unbidden words that escaped him as Aizen's lips sought his.

"Aizen-sama," his voice whispered, "Watashi wa anata no mono!" (I am yours forever!)

Darkness crashed down around Tetsuya, and he felt himself starting to fall. He remembered Kisuke's warning about the possibility of having hallucinations and tried to brush off the sensation. But as he continued to fall, he felt another presence, on that seemed unlike Aizen's, but powerful and strange.

_Be warned. You are in grave danger._

More images flashed before his eyes and he struggled to make sense of them. He caught a flash vision of a sword that he felt impale him. Raised voices surrounded him, and he heard screams as violence erupted among the people around him, and consuming fire erupted and started to burn them. He found himself running through blackness, knowing he was pursued and not knowing where to go to find a safe haven. He sensed someone running alongside him and found it was Aizen Sousuke. Tetsuya made his feet stop and told himself it wasn't real.

The ground disappeared from beneath his feet again, sending him tumbling downward. But as he landed, he managed to keep his feet. He came down into his own moonlit inner world and breathed a sigh of relief at finding everything calm and tranquil.

_I wonder if the testing will be over soon..._

He looked around his inner world and spotted a strange brightness in the distance.

_The sun has never risen in my inner world. Always, it is night here. Night and never morning._

The light, he saw as he moved closer, seemed to be coming from a break in the edges of his world. He moved towards it and found a softly glowing barrier that seemed to separate his world from another. He reached the barrier and reached out with one hand to touch it, freezing as he realized that Aizen Sousuke stood on the other side of the barrier, gazing at him through predatory brown eyes.

The world he stood in seemed even darker than Tetsuya's own and bore a strange, cloudy haze that made seeing into it difficult, if not impossible. Aizen's lips curved into a wicked smile, and as Tetsuya watched with stunned eyes, the barrier between them began to crack.

"No!" he cried, touching the barrier with his other hand and watching in dismay as the crack widened and crawled slowly outward.

Tetsuya backed away, then turned and ran as the cracking sound grew sharper and Aizen's voice sounded in his mind.

_Kuchiki Tetsuya, stop. You know there is no escape. There is nowhere that you can run. Come to me, Tetsuya._

_Come._

Tetsuya reached the edge of a lake and dove into its depths, following the path he and his zanpakutou's spirit had traversed many times and emerging into an isolated rock chamber, deep and protected, beneath the water's surface. He curled into a corner, placing his hands over his ears and hoping beyond hope not to hear Aizen's voice again.

_Come to me, Tetsuya, _Aizen's voice said again, just as close and as clear as before.

Tetsuya felt a hand come down on his shoulder, and loosed his darkest fears in a hard, chilling scream of terror.

"Tetsuya!" Kisuke's voice called urgently, bringing him back from the edges of madness.

Tetsuya blinked and caught a pained breath as Kisuke loosed the restraints and helped him sit up. Hanatarou appeared and handed him a cup of hot green tea.

"You all right now?" the shopkeeper asked, looking unnerved.

Tetsuya realized suddenly that Aizen was gone from the room.

"I'm okay," he assured Kisuke, taking a sip of the tea, but not feeling its warmth.

"We're done here. Byakuya's on his way in. But before he gets here, I think you should know..."

"You don't have to tell me," Tetsuya said quietly, an unusual feeling of intense calm falling over him, "I already know. The barrier between our worlds is failing. Aizen Sousuke is my true resonant...and the connection between us is strengthening."


	3. Come Undone

**Chapter 3: Come Undone**

**(This one shares a little bit with the Aizen/Bya story in using a masquerade ball, albeit in a different way. I was listening to Duran Duran's "Come Undone" and it seemed a natural fit for Tetsuya's nightmare. I love when music jumps in and defines a scene. It makes the writing flow so much more smoothly! Thanks to Kyuumihaira (Oh yes, he is really having a tough time, and things are getting dangerous. The council is about to break down into factions, and things will be volatile.). . (Aww, thanks so much! I will keep the updates rolling in!), Sariniste (Oh, the sparks will be flying as the Central 46 councilors square off and lawlessness ensues. This will result in a dangerous situation that will be the springboard to Aizen's escape.), TehWonderer (Ah, the wait is over!), Picklez80 (You are sooo sweet! What did I do to deserve you?), and Anon (This one came about a little slower, but more is on the way!) Enjoy the chapter!)**

"There now, Tetsuya-san," Tetsuya's attendant said, drying the last of the bathwater away and wrapping a warm yukata around his cousin's freshly washed body, "You look much more comfortable. Come, I had Akio prepare some soothing lemon ginger tea to calm your ruffled nerves."

"You don't have to fuss over me so much, Koji," Tetsuya gently scolded him, "Even though it is unsettling that I am Aizen Sousuke's soul resonant, nothing really bad has happened because of it...only what those officers from the fifth division said when we crossed paths with them today."

"Don't think about that, Cousin," Koji urged him, squeezing his hand, "They were spouting nonsense."

"They were afraid," Tetsuya said quietly, "It is understandable that they would be. They don't know exactly what a soul resonant is. They think that if I am connected that way to Aizen, that there must be something wrong about me also."

"But the whole idea of a soul resonant is a balance!" Koji objected, "That much, we do know. And if Aizen is the most wicked shinigami in our history, then Tetsuya-san must be equally good and just to balance his soul!"

"That is the logic that they have been told, but you must realize how fear gains an advantage over logic. Those young men served under Aizen. He was their leader and they trusted him. He defied what they thought they knew about him, and he betrayed their trust. Now, they are supposed to believe that I am the person I seem to be, although I am his true resonant?"

Koji sighed heavily and watched as Tetsuya slid into his bed. He tucked his cousin in and handed him the tea that the younger attendant had provided.

"Well, _I_ believe in you, Tetsuya-san. And if anyone speaks in such a way to you again, I will hurt them for it!"

Tetsuya gave his attendant a genuine smile and embraced him warmly.

"You have been protective of me ever since Byakuya-sama rescued me and brought me here. Without my devoted cousin, Koji, I would still be completely uncivilized, sleeping on the floor in the corner of my room and freezing things while I slept! You were so very patient while I learned to adjust to life outside the prison."

"You came to us with a badly broken heart," Koji remembered, "Tetsuya-san is such a gentle, peaceful person. I hate that anyone would ever hurt a person like that. And I don't like to think of a horrible person like Aizen Sousuke being near to you. But...we should put that aside for now. Please, Tetsuya-san, try to rest."

"I will," Tetsuya responded, smiling appreciatively as Koji squeezed his hand in farewell, then quietly left the room.

Tetsuya drifted for a time on the edges of sleep, his mind replaying the discovery of his connection to Aizen, the battery of tests he had endured to confirm it, and the reaction of the men who had served under the wicked former taichou. It was still terrifying to think of that connection between them, but when he considered the idea that his soul balanced that more evil one, he could see where such a thing might be necessary. He thought back to the reading he had been doing and remembered a passage about what the king once told his beloved Hajime.

_"All things in our worlds exist in a delicate balance, and so the stability of our worlds is kept."_

"So perhaps this a sign that there is something that can balance even so abhorrent a man as that. That is somewhat comforting..." Tetsuya whispered to himself as he finally dropped off to sleep.

_He found himself wandering through a dark, misted forest amidst a thick fog that clung to the skin and obscured the view all around him. He moved forward slowly, just a white clad ghost, honing in on a flurry of presences just ahead of him. As he emerged from within the trees, he spotted a huge grey stone palace and a number of colorfully dressed people entering through the front doors. His head tilted slightly as he noted the way each pair wore colors exactly opposite his or her partner._

_And everyone wore masks._

_Tetsuya realized then that he too was masked, and he remembered the strange invitation he had received, inviting him to the gathering. So he knew that somewhere among the guests would be a black clad opposite, waiting for him to arrive._

_The guardian at the door accepted the invitation from his hands and indicated the open doors, urging him to pass through them. His steps felt oddly heavier as he moved through the entry and into the still fog enshrouded environs inside the palace. Guests lined the hallways and filled the rooms, their bright smiles and cheerful banters warming him as he proceeded along. He reached the ballroom and felt the touch of low and rhythmic, but haunting music that played for the throng of dancers._

_Something inside coaxed him into moving forward. Passing slowly among the turning, swaying couples, he looked for the man in black, feeling his heavy presence somewhere nearby. Sometimes he thought he saw glimpses...a dark eye observing him, a cold hand touching his, the eerie whispering of his name. But as the music grew heavier and more rhythmic, as the colors that the others were wearing spun and collided around him, still the other man did not appear._

_And it was beginning to feel like a good thing that he did not._

_Tetsuya wondered at himself for having accepted the invitation. He looked at the dancers, turning and moving with their partners and wondered if there was even anyone he knew in this place. He felt foolish for abandoning the things he knew and taking that step into darkness and uncertainty. _

_And the man seemed content to remain hidden from him, watching him from a distance, but not greeting him. Tetsuya paused in the middle of the room, his mind in a whirl, then he started to turn back, only to find that his way was blocked by the dancers, who spun into his path and stopped him._

_The only choice left to him was to move forward._

_But even moving forward wasn't easy as the dancers forced him to alter his path, to veer left or right, or to pause and step back. He lost track of which way he was going and felt a swell of panic inside. That feeling grew as he noticed that the eyes of all of the dancers had begun to flicker and glow dangerously. The music grew louder, until the heavy, erotic throbs echoed keenly in his body, and he felt an intense longing to have his partner's hand take his, for that other person to fill the space that had opened up. Yet, still he was alone, and trapped within the throng of dancers._

_He sucked in a surprised breath as an arm curled around his waist from behind and warm breath made the skin beneath his ear blush._

_"I have been waiting for you."_

_The man's feet moved and Tetsuya was moved along with him, still facing away, he was guided in his steps carefully. Soft brown hair tickled his cheek and the other man warmed the skin along the side of his neck and the back of his shoulder with tender kisses. His hands caressed Tetsuya's slender torso and held him harder against his darker partner, leaving him with little question of how he was affecting the other. He felt a heavy weight descend onto his heart and it became more difficult to move. The hold of the other man's arm around his waist became restrictive, and the breath that had been just warm became fiery._

_"Let me go," he said in a low, warning voice._

_"Oh," said the man holding him, "It is much too late for that, my love."_

_"I said, let me go!" Tetsuya repeated, turning and tearing himself away from the other man._

_He froze, staring at the wickedly beautiful splendor in black that had been holding him. Flowing brown hair and brown eyes lit with flashes of golden, brown and dark violet, he floated more than walked, and Tetsuya could feel the dread heaviness of the reiatsu that surrounded him._

_"Don't you see? You are the answer," the man told him quietly, his voice echoing in Tetsuya's shocked ears, "Come. Be with me. Complete me. I've been lonely without you."_

_"No!" Tetsuya cried, breaking into a run, "Leave me alone!"_

_The dancers on the ballroom floor continued to move around him, forcing him left or right and turning him until he couldn't orient himself. He heard then whispers in his mind, the words that the fifth division men had said earlier in the day._

_"You're him, aren't you? You're Aizen's lover!"_

_"No, I am not involved with him. I don't even know him."_

_"And a liar too. I guess you are two of a kind."_

_"Get away from here. We don't want your kind of trouble."_

_"He is just going to stab you in the back."_

_"You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_"They should lock you up with him!"_

_Tetsuya turned this way and that, but was forced back. The dancers closed in around him, the colors they wore becoming a blur and their faces becoming enraged. He felt the man in black press up against his back and stiffened._

_"You understand, they no longer trust you because you are a part of me. But you do not need them anymore."_

_"What of Byakuya-sama? Koji? Rukia-chan? Renji-san and Ichigo-san? They would not turn against me! They love me. I know they do!"_

_"Ah, but consider this. As much as they know and love you, when they sense the corruption of your soul by mine, they will eventually reject you...even try to destroy you."_

_"No!"_

_"Of course they will. Think of it this way. If your beloved cousin Byakuya was possessed by dark spirits and about to destroy what he always protected, would you not kill him to honor his true self?"_

_"Don't say these things to me! I haven't done anything wrong! I would never...I could never hurt them. Let me go, you bastard!"_

_The man's hands released Tetsuya easily this time and his amused laughter filled the noble's besieged mind as he surged ahead, trying to push his way through the throng of others. Shock flooded his body as the dancers all stopped together and turned their glowing eyes on him. They closed the circle around Tetsuya and the man in black, drawing swords and pointing them at the two._

_A sob of dismay escaped the noble as he recognized some of the swords that were closing in on them. A second gripped him as the arms of the other man wrapped around him, and that calm, deep voice spoke into his ear again._

_"You see, Tetsuya, you and I need each other. As you become isolated from them, you will need me to protect you, and I, of course need you to become..."_

_The man's voice faded out suddenly and Tetsuya felt the touch of a gathering of deeply wise consciousnesses that wrapped around him protectively._

_"Kuchiki Tetsuya," their voices whispered, "you are the one whose fate will decide his. He will love you or he will despise you. He will protect you, or he will use your destruction to loose an evil that will poison our worlds."_

_"What can I do?" Tetsuya pleaded, "How do I...?"_

_"Think of your inner world. You are the moon in the endless darkness that cloaks him. Light the way."_

_"How do I do that? What do I do?"_

_Tetsuya felt the arms around him tighten, and the ones bearing swords closed in. Their weapons struck from every direction and Tetsuya felt stings of pain and blood escaping him. His consciousness began to fade and he felt himself being pulled closer to the man in black. Powerful brown eyes gazed down into his, and Tetsuya could see the wickedness beneath them._

_"Don't leave me," the man said more softly, "If you leave me, I will truly become that monster that terrifies you."_

_The light in the room flickered fitfully around them. And amidst the eerie flashes, Tetsuya saw the man transform from the person he had been to a being so powerful and evil, his very presence made the noble scream senselessly._

"Tetsuya-san!" Koji cried, bursting into his cousin's room and racing to the bed, where Tetsuya laid, still writhing and screaming in horror.

His hands touched Tetsuya's sweaty face, and Koji watched as his cousin's eyes flew open and tried to make sense of their surroundings.

"Tetsuya-san, it's me!" he called soothingly, wrapping his arms around his distressed cousin and continuing to speak softly to him as Tetsuya slowly regained awareness.

"What happened?" Byakuya's voice asked from the doorway, "Is Tetsuya all right?"

"It was a night terror," Koji explained, "like the ones he had when he first came to us. He is under such stress because of this resonance with Aizen Sousuke. It is a horrible weight on him, Byakuya-sama!"

"I will be okay. Thank you, Koji," Tetsuya said, finally regaining his ability to speak.

"Why don't you make the two of us some tea, Koji. I want to talk to our cousin for a moment."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Koji said, touching Tetsuya's face gently in parting, before leaving him.

Byakuya sat down on the edge of the bed, observing Tetsuya's tormented face, then he extended a hand and drew his cousin up to his shoulder. Tetsuya clung to him silently, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the feeling of his cousin's protective strength.

"I am sorry to have awakened you," Tetsuya said finally, still resting against Byakuya,

"You are overwrought with all that is going on," Byakuya replied quietly, "It is understandable that it would trouble your sleep. Koji told me about what happened with those men from the fifth division."

"I understand their fears, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, his wide blue eyes blinking slowly, "They have been told that my soul balances his, but given what he did to them, their own taichou! How can they trust anyone associated with him?"

"I do not expect them to trust you. But to lash out at you when you have done nothing is reprehensible. Still, this is going to be a problem until things settle down. I want you to stay close to home for awhile. And when you must go out, take Koji or Torio with you and use your waterforms."

"Byakuya-sama..."

"This is for your protection, Tetsuya. What they are doing is wrong, but we don't want to exacerbate the situation. Things will calm with time and we can..."

Byakuya paused, staring as Tetsuya's hand clenched suddenly at his chest and he made a sound of pain.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's eyes closed and he saw flashes, as though he was looking through the eyes of someone else.

"I see that the same wretchedness exists as did before I slaughtered the last council!" Aizen Sousuke's voice hissed, "You _know_ that my resonant feels horrid pain when you attempt this."

"And what is that?" snapped an icy male voice, "The pain of one while we deprive you of that thing in your chest, then put you out of everyone's misery!"

"Odd," Aizen said, somehow maintaining some level of calm, "I don't see Urahara Kisuke. Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"Shut up!"

Tetsuya felt stinging pain on his cheek and touched the flushed skin with his fingertips.

"What is it, watashi no itoko?" Byakuya asked urgently, "What is happening?"

"It is _him_!" Tetsuya gasped, still clutching at his chest, "They're trying to take it from him, and then they're going to kill him!"

"Are you sure? Without a council edict? Have they lost their minds?" Byakuya said, surging to his feet, "Are you well enough to come with me? I need you to give evidence to the council."

"I'll be all right," Tetsuya answered, rising onto unsteady legs and reaching for his clothes.

He called mentally to Arashi, and the stallion was waiting in the gardens as the two shinigamis finished dressing and emerged from the house at a run. They sprang onto his back and Tetsuya urged him into a gallop. Arashi felt the urgency in Tetsuya's mind and burst into flash steps, covering the distance between the manor and Central 46 in record time. He slid to a stop as they reached the compound, and Byakuya approached the guards at the door.

"Open the way, immediately!" he ordered them, "This is an emergency council matter!"

"You can go in, Kuchiki taichou," said the guard, eyeing Tetsuya suspiciously, "But he will have to stay out here until a clearance comes."

"I need him to give evidence to the council. He is a material witness to a crime. Now, open the way!"

The guard scowled, but opened the doors. The two raced inside and turned towards the prison entrance. Byakuya called several of the guards to join them, and sent several more to sound a silent alarm. They traversed the levels of the prison and arrived in Muken to be greeted with the clash of hissing voices and sounds of pain from within Aizen's cell.

Byakuya threw open the cell door, drawing his weapon and forcing back the ones that had gathered around Aizen. The former taichou looked up at the clan leader through his one uncovered eye, then rotated it to find Tetsuya, clinging to the doorway, wearing a pained expression and holding a hand to his chest.

"What in kami's name is going on here?" Byakuya demanded, "Who gave you permission to do this?"

"Who are you to come bursting into this compound in the middle of the night and threatening people with your sword?" seethed one of Aizen's assailants.

"You are councilors of Central 46," Byakuya said icily, "It is your duty to ensure the proper employment of our laws, not to circumvent them anytime you feel like it! Get away from him! That thing is not just hurting him, it is hurting my cousin! Who gave you permission to use this on him!"

"We don't _need_ your permission to carry out the will of the council!" another of the rogue councilors raged, "The council ordered this to be done. Perhaps we overstep a little, not minding their desire to complete the full evaluation of the effects on that young man, but what is the pain of one person when we can destroy this animal that slaughtered the former council! You had friends and relatives on that council! Most of us did. Do you think we did not suffer horribly because of his treachery?"

"And your answer to that is not just to subvert the council's order to hold the proceedings for a time to study the effect on Tetsuya, but you are taking the law into your own hands as well as causing an innocent person unnecessary pain!"

A surprised gasp escaped Tetsuya as one of the rogue councilors wrapped an arm around his throat and drew a knife from his belt.

"Well," he hissed softly, "There is always the path of putting this one out of his misery, and then he won't feel a thing!"

The other councilors gazed at their comrade warily.

"Have you lost your mind Councilor Hisoka?" Byakuya cried.

The other man's eyes met Byakuya's squarely.

"My father and my brother were among the ones that bastard murdered!" he fumed, "I had to come and claim their bloody bodies and then had to go home and tell everyone what had happened. And then, _he_ had the nerve to laugh at us who were deciding his fate while he mocked what he had done to our friends and family! This is our chance to make him pay! We deserve justice!"

Tetsuya closed his eyes for a moment, trying to invoke his shikai, but inhaled in surprise when it failed to provide a an escape waterform.

"Your shikai won't work here," Aizen breathed softly, so that Tetsuya heard, but the distracted councilor did not, "But neither does anyone else's in here. Break the hold he has on you."

Determination flooded Tetsuya's trapped body, and he gritted his teeth and slipped several fingers between the knife and his throat, at the same time stepping back and throwing the rogue councilor over a lowered shoulder. He gasped at the pain in his hand and backed away, holding his bleeding limb, his eyes watching closely as Hisoka rolled to his feet and turned to attack the young noble.

"Hisoka, that's enough!" shouted a deep, booming voice.

"Grand Councilor, Nori," Hisoka bellowed back, "These men have broken into Muken without proper authorization and have interfered with Central 46 councilors!"

"I said that is enough. You and these others will face a council inquiry for liberating that machine from the council vault and using it in contradiction with the order of the council."

A group of guards swept into the room and quickly cleared it of the rogue councilors, leaving Byakuya and Nori, along with a healer who tended Tetsuya while Aizen watched with a curious eye.

"It must be difficult, Kuchiki Tetsuya," he said solemnly, "to bear this connection to me."

His lips curved into a teasing smile.

"Perhaps you should have let him kill you. It would have been a kinder fate for you, and would have allowed those men to finish the removal of the hougyoku and kill me. That would have been a better outcome, maybe?"

"Leave me alone," Tetsuya said in a low, angry tone, "You have caused me enough pain tonight."

"My apologies," Aizen said sedately, "You are a gentle soul...too gentle for such a cruel fate as being tied to me."

Tetsuya turned rebellious eyes on the traitor.

"I tend to be reassured by my fate. Painful as it is, at least there is something that balances your evil! And yes, I would die for that!"

"I have a feeling you will soon be offered that opportunity," Aizen said in a suddenly weary voice, "It would be a waste to throw your life away, Tetsuya. I can think of much better uses for a lovely young man like you."

"None that I would want to hear about!" Tetsuya exclaimed softly, "Just leave me alone."

"But how do you expect me to do that, Tetsuya?"

The blue-eyed noble gazed back at the other man questioningly.

"Don't you understand? You are the answer?"

Tetsuya flinched, his mind backtracking to where he had heard those words before.

"What does that mean?" he mused aloud, blinking.

"Tetsuya, what have you been told about my last battle before being captured?"

"Just that you transformed into something hideous," the noble remembered, "and then, Ichigo-san pushed you to your limit so that Urahara-san could seal the hougyoku away."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, "those things did happen. However, that is not all that happened. As my power failed and the hougyoku was sealed away, it granted me one last desire...you, Tetsuya."

"What?" Tetsuya asked, frowning, "I don't understand."

"The last feeling I had...was loneliness," Aizen explained, "The hougyoku responds to the strong desires of the people around it. It heard my heart's desire, and it brought you to me!"

"No!" Tetsuya objected, rising onto unsteady legs and ignoring the protests of the healer, "A soul resonance is a profound thing that it far too complex to be just a remedy to cure your loneliness! If it exists in us, it is because we have a greater purpose. But, as in all things, our choices will decide whether that fate is a dream or a nightmare!"

"Well said," Aizen answered, smiling approvingly, "That being the case, would it trouble you too much if I asked you to come and see me from time to time, Tetsuya?"

"What?" the noble asked, looking surprised at the request, "Why would you want this? I have nothing to offer you...nothing at all. I am no one important, no one with powers useful to you. And given I have nothing to offer you, why would you waste your time visiting with me?"

"I am curious," Aizen said softly, "I want to know why the hougyoku chose you."

Tetsuya huffed out a disdainful breath.

"It chose me because I am cursed," he mused, "To spend my childhood in a prison, and to finally be freed, only to be bound to a monster like you!"

"So...this means that you will not come to see me?"

Tetsuya left the questions hanging in the air and turned away to join Byakuya and Nori as they exited the cell.

"Are you all right, my boy?" asked Nori.

"I will be fine," Tetsuya said wearily, "I just want to go home."

Aizen watched as the door closed behind them, his lips still smiling.

"You will return, Kuchiki Tetsuya," he whispered, "You will come here when you realize that you have no other option."


End file.
